Trailer: Twilight of the Dimensions
by Nathan-Daystorm
Summary: The trailer for my first LXG fic based in the 1899 movieverse...kinda.


We fade in on the stars, as if we were out in space.  We hover there for a moment, hearing nothing, seeing only the beautiful, pristine stars.  Then we hear a grim voice with the accent of a cocky nobleman begin to speak.  "What if the stars were not the only place man dreamed to go?"

The stars dissipate as a foot steps in, sending ripples through what appears to be a puddle of water.  We look up, to see London in the heat of some vicious attack.  A new voice can be heard now, regal, cold, and feminine – the voice of Mina Harker.  "What if a threat came from elsewhere?"

We see a calm meadow, with pretty birds chirping, beautiful butterflies flying, and tall grass gently swaying in the calm spring wind.  Suddenly, a vertical blue vortex, full of lightning flashes, opens up in the air above the center of that clearing.  The jittery – too jittery – voice of Dr. Henry Jekyll speaks next.  "What if reality was subjective?"

A voice similar in ever way to Mina Harker's sounds, different only in the inflection, sounding far more proper and less cold.  "What if there were two?"  We see two pictures, resting side by side, the picture on the left out of focus.  The picture on the right shows the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen:  Tom Sawyer, Mina Harker, Captain Nemo, Dr. Henry Jekyll, Alan Quartermain, and Rodney Skinner.  The picture on the right loses focus and blurs, and then the picture on the left is brought into focus.  It shows…The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen:  Hawley Griffin, Mina Murray, Captain Nemo, Alan Quartermain, and Dr. Henry Jekyll.

"What if those two realities mixed," came the accented voice of Tom Sawyer.  Suddenly, both pictures are brought into focus and begin to overlap.  They cannot finish, as they begin to burn, starting with the edges that were overlapping.

We see London, at night.  No one is around, and we hear no sound except the gentle rustling of the wind…until Rodney Skinner comes tearing down the street, as if Hell itself was on his trail.  An unknown figure, dressed similarly, calmly – almost cockily - walks after the invisible man, who for some reason has yet to strip away to the point of invisibility.  Finally, there comes the voice of Allan Quartermain…but it is frail, and seems older than it did before.  "What if this could not be tolerated?"

We see what appears to be a small-scale depiction of a universe…but there are two, and they are overlapping, and they are collapsing, planets and stars erupting into brilliant explosions of light.  

We are suddenly taken to a black void, where nothing seems to exist.  There is no sound, there is no light, there is no feeling…there is nothing.  Finally, all the voices speak, and perhaps it is an illusion, but is sounds as if there are two Nemos, two Minas, two Quartermains, and two Jekylls.  "What if it could not be stopped?"

We see a flash of Tom, aiming his Winchester at the camera and firing.

We see Mina, gazing in wonder and awe at something to the right of the camera.

We see Nemo, battling through a sea of oddly dressed men.

We see a hairy, gorilla-like version of Hyde tearing a man's arm off with his mouth.

We see a wasted, thin man that is vaguely recognizable as Allan Quartermain pointing his elephant gun at the head of a hooded man dressed in black robes, red and gold trim barely visible on the edges.

And, finally, the last voice – that of Rodney Skinner – sounds off.  "What if there were only three people who could win the day?"

We see a flash of the black robed man, as he spins to face just to the left of the camera, flinging his hands out and shouting something that sounds like an incantation.

We zip to a dark alleyway, with a large brick wall that gives off a large "dead end" vibe.  We hear hurried footsteps, and we see Skinner come skidding to a halt inches away from smacking into the wall.  He spins, and we hear other, slower footsteps.  Skinner looks panicked, as if his life depended on getting out.  Finally, we see a hand and a few inches of the forearm, identifying the hand as the man that we saw chasing Skinner earlier, come into the picture…a hand wrapped in bandages.  The cocky nobleman's accent from before sounds then, this time from apparently the mouth of this bandaged man.  "Mr. Skinner…I would like my formula back, now."

There is an earth-shattering boom that accompanies a black cloud, the cloud enveloping everything and returning us to the nothingness of earlier.  Things remain that way for a moment, and then, out of the blackness, we see stars begin to form, and they are in the shape of letters, the letters making up words.

**Twilight of the Dimensions….******


End file.
